Faithful to the Hero
by Mill-Milloz
Summary: A re-telling of Ocarina of time from a different perspective. Link and Navi don't start off on great terms but if they want to save Hyrule they will have to learn to get along. As they go on their journey Navi begins to care for the boy, and would do anything to protect him. A fic to change the view on Link's faithful companion. Big twists to come :)
1. Leaving Home

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So this is a fic that I was going to make a one-shot but after getting about half way through it decided that I wanted to make it longer. much longer. It will probably be a complete re-telling of OOT but with some twists and turns thrown in as you'll see just here in the first chapter. The fic will focus on Link and Navi, however other characters will of course be thrown in. Anyways, please read and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Although I own a copy of Ocarina of Time, I do not own Ocarina of Time. Very big difference.**

* * *

The spider-like monster fell to the ground with a thud that shook the floor, and the young hero quickly charged at her. The parasitic queen barely had a chance to get up before the Kokiri sword was plunged into her eye for the last time; ending the long battle between the two. Link watched in amazement as Queen Ghoma's body began to slowly disappear, he let go of his blade which was stuck in her eye and took a few steps back as she vanished into thin air before him. The clang of his sword hitting the ground snapped Link back to reality and he had to shake his head for what felt like the hundredth time this day, again trying to understand that this dream-like adventure was his new reality.

However now he was finally done, he'd saved the Deku Tree. Stepping forward and reaching for his sword, Navi's voice cut the silence in the air. "Link! You did it! Maybe you aren't just some defenseless Kokiri after all," with this the blue fairy drifted into the hero's vision. She was just like all the other fairies in the Kokiri forest, except for her attitude and the way she flew around as if she were his mentor. The other fairies were all kind to their Kokiri counter parts; but Navi... "Hey! Listen when I'm trying to talk to you!"

Link snapped his eyes up to match the fairy's, she was once again staring at him as if he were a child. Granted he was, but Link felt like after defeating that giant bug she would at least accept him a little more. "Yeah.. Well we're done now right?" Link looked down at his arms, covered in cuts and bruises. His tunic had turned a nasty shade of reddish-green; the hero hadn't even noticed until then and he begun to feel the pain. Navi seemed to notice this and quickly tried to steal his gaze from his arms, flying down under his nose. Something caught Link's eye though, Navi didn't seem as fluent as she usually did

"Yup!" she practically squeaked, she always seemed to get nervous when he looked at his wounds; almost like she actually cared about what happened to him. Shaking his head again the young hero simply dismissed the thought. It's probably something silly that she's just getting worked up about. The cuts didn't feel as bad as they looked, but that may just be the adrenaline keeping the pain from sprouting. Navi continued, her high pitch voice sounding as sharp and loud as ever. "well, let's go! We have to speak to The Great Deku Tree right away, then we can be done with this and you can just go back home!"

Link rolled his eyes and watched her carefully, the little blue being was acting suspiciously but he decided to go along with it. Most likely she just wanted him gone; she didn't exactly seem thrilled that the Deku Tree had asked her to find the boy. Navi flew around him and pressed her tiny hands into his back, trying to push him towards a blue glow that had appeared from the ground. Link's eye spotted something else though, something green and he wandered to quickly go pick up the small pile of rupees before moving back towards the light. Never know when some extra rupees might come in handy.

Link stared at the circle on the floor and was about to turn around to go out the way they came in; but he had tried to disobey Navi enough today and knew that questioning this would only gain him a lecture from his little winged friend. Looking at Navi quickly to confirm he was doing the right thing, the hero placed one foot into the small circle before the other.

Link felt a rush of energy pass through him; it was like nothing he had ever felt before! The blue light seemed to pass through him like soft electricity through his muscles, looking down the hero watched his scrapes and cuts disappear; even his ankle which he had thought sprained if not broken seemed to go numb and then feel completely normal. As the light began to fade he almost wished it would stay, however soon enough his feet touched soft earth and his senses were assaulted by the open forest.

The smell of fresh leaves and flowers which he had been taking for granted before his adventure felt like a breath of new life on his lips. The warm and slightly moist air embraced his skin and muscles, forcing all thoughts of fatigue and pain to ease away. He could almost force away the memories of the atmosphere in Ghoma's lair. It was dark cold and wet, with a slight chill that could cut through bones. 'Never again' he thought, wanting to never leave this place.

"Young... Hero" the old tree's voice did not fill the forest as it had before; the boom of its accents had left leaving a soft almost broken cry. Link's eyes widened as he spun around to see the once Great Deku Tree withering away. The boy had not noticed the leaves falling around him or the forest spirits weeping in harmony for their loved friend but now he lost that sense of security; replaced with a heart-piercing sense of fear and guilt.

"Deku tree!" Link yelled, trying to keep open the eyes of wood that were beginning to close. "What happened!? Why are you not better?!" Link felt his chest tighten the same way it did when Gohma opened her pulsating eye and he fell to his knees. He looked around frantically for Navi knowing that the Deku Tree was her only friend; but she was gone. The boy spun his head back to the massive tree and saw the blue orb of light floating motionlessly in front of him. Link couldn't make out Navi's body although he knew it was her. She was covering herself in light as not to be seen and he knew exactly why. Suddenly all his harsh thoughts towards the fairy felt like needles in his chest.

The Great Deku Tree did not finish what he had begun saying to Link but I stead turned to Navi's orb and spoke quietly. Link could barely hear him through the depressed hum of the forest spirits. "Little one... Weep not, it is verily mine time to pass." He paused, and with no reaction from Navi continued after a deep breath. "Ye have been my most treasured friend young Navi.. Ye insisted on waiting with me… Whilst the others all left to find their Kokiri..."

Link slowly got to his feet and moved closer, his feet not responding as they usually did but none the less taking him towards the Deku Tree. The massive tree continued after a second saying "It is time now.. You know that you are to accompany the hero." at this Link's mind began to run with thoughts. 'Hero? Accompany? If he means me where are we going?..' Link was about to make his way into the conversation but Navi beat him to it.

"Great Deku Tree, I understand. I will take him." her voice seemed to be cracked, it wasn't its usual high-pitch speech and it wasn't the rare softness that the hero had heard. It was simply defeated. The soft glow around Navi's form slowly began to fade as she turned to face link, she didn't have her usual proper posture but instead was slouched over with her wings holding her up. It looked as if an invisible hand was holding her by a thread. Navi's blue eyes were pointed at the young hero and yet she did not look at him.

The Great Deku tree took back the spotlight as he turned to Link, speaking "Link… An evil man from the desert is the cause of my pain, You must stop him.." A bright light appeared in the Deku Tree's canopy and began to move down towards Link and Navi. "What ye see before you is the Kokiri Emerald. It is one of three jewels needed to find the only hope you have against the man from the desert. You must go next to Castle town, and Hyrule castle. You will find your path…" The Great Deku Tree paused a moment as the Kokiri Emerald descended into Link's arms.

"I am dying my young friend... From here on, Navi.. Will guide you.. Link.. Ye are not ready for this... And yet I must ask it of you, young hero" Link watch in terror as the Forest Spirit's bark began to rot and fade. Turning to Navi, he spoke "Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will. I entreat ye... Navi.. Good bye..." The Deku Tree was still alive and yet he was rotting from the bottom up. Looking towards the sky Link saw that almost no leaves remained. The wood that formed the Deku Tree's lips was splitting and cracking.

Link was terrified, but deep down knew he had no choice. The wish of a dying friend was one that must be kept; therefore the boy nodded his head firmly. He had to be strong, he had to be brave. He had to have.. Courage. "Great Deku Tree, I will go with Navi and-" Link's voice escaped him as a knot made its way into his throat. The Deku Tree's eyes were sealed shut along with its mouth. The entire tree now was being engulfed with the splinters and rot leaving the once powerful Kokiri protector as nothing more than firewood. "And save you..." Once again the boy's legs failed him and he fell to his knees.

It felt like he'd been there for hours, unable to get up as he wept for the tree. Link did not know why, but for some reason he felt connected to the tree. Even though he had never seen the Great Deku Tree Link got the feeling that it had been watching over him for a very long time. Lost in his thoughts, Link clung the Kokiri Emerald close in his arms unable to let it go; but as he knew she would, Navi attempted to break him from his defensive ball.

"Link.." she almost whispered as she flew by his right ear. "Link I know that it's hard.. But we have to get going..." at this the boy clung onto the emerald only tighter. Navi, whom had been with the Deku Tree her entire life, was telling him that they needed to go. Link slowly nodded and rose to his feet, staring at the ground while doing so.

The boy turned his gaze to Navi and tried to give a small smile, not for himself but for her. "Navi," he whispered trying to get her to move closer. As she did he continued, "I

Promise you that we'll avenge your friend. We'll go and stop the evil that has caused this, no matter who I have to defeat to do so." thinking back on the dream he had had that morning, Link tried to sound strong but knew his emotions were likely slipping through. He was terrified.

The evil looking man on the horse he had seen, he was behind all of this. And he had to be stopped. Link's words seemed to work to calm Navi though, as the small fairy drifted closer until she was close enough to touch. Link extended his arms out to form a cup with his hands, and she simply fell into it.

Looking down on her Link sighed; Navi had passed out mid flight. Then he noticed something, Navi's left wing seemed to be torn. How had she been flying? Link always overheard the Kokiri saying that if a fairy hurt its wing it needed to rest. A torn wing could easily rip further and disable the fairy permanently. Link thought back, when did she hurt it? It could have been during their battle with Gohma, or even earlier. Link frowned as he turned to step away from The Deku Tree towards the path to Kokiri Village. They had both been through enough today and one night of rest couldn't hurt before they began their long adventure. Besides, Saria would know how to help Navi. Link slipped through the narrow path through dense forest and eventually got back to the entrance where Mido stood guard.

As Link approached Mido looked straight at him and blocked that path as he used to. "Hey!" the young forest boy shouted once Link was within a few paces. "What happened in there?! What's going on?" Mido gazed down at Navi, then to link's tunic which had been ripped up all along his arms and lower legs. The wounds had been healed but his blood still stained the green fabric. At seeing this Mido froze, unable to continue his verbal assault.

Link stepped closer and looked down at Navi as well, speaking quietly "The Great Deku Tree has passed. An evil man has been here, and did this to the forest." Mido did not reply. He only shuffled his feet in the ground a little to try and keep his legs from shaking. Link continued, "Mido I'm sorry. I killed the beast, but it didn't save him..." the young boy expected the other to hit him, or push him or something as he always did but instead felt Mido's arms wrap around his shoulders.

For once in his life the sound of Mido's voice didn't sound degrading but instead comforting. "Link, the others won't understand if you tell them that the Great Deku Tree is dead. I've been guarding this path for a long time now and I've seen the changes recently, the evil creatures and cold winds. I'll stall for you, but you need to go.. You need to find out why this is happening. The entire forest is in danger!"

Link nodded softly, that was already his plan. He had a sinking feeling that the Kokiri forest would not be safe as long as he stayed there, and that was not an option. Mido's voice continued as the boy finished "Not tomorrow Link. Now. The Kokiri already know something has happened and they will want answers. Here, take this." Mido stepped back so that he was standing in front of Link and held out a small bottle containing red fluid. "It's a potion, for Navi. Give it to her when you rest tonight. Her wing will be okay"

Link nodded once again and reached for the potion, but noticed some more red as he lifted it from the other boy's hand. Mido's palm had been bleeding. "Mido, did you try to come in afte-" he was cut off by Mido simply frowning. And Link understood; the two had been rivals ever since he could remember. "Thank you, for everything." Link said these last words and gave Mido a firm nod before moving past the boy. He pretended not to notice the tears that began moving down Mido's cheeks.

Link ran through Kokiri forest as quietly as he could, trying to avoid all of the other Kokiri's eyes. They were all doing their usual routines, however they seemed different, slower and more sluggish than usual. The biggest difference was the lack of music, the usual upbeat music that filled the open forest had been replaced with silence. As Link neared the hollow log at the opposite side of the village he feared that he would have to sneak past the Kokiri that blocked the exit, however she was not standing guard as she usually did. Every Kokiri knew that leaving the forest meant death, but still some were curious so usually there was a guard.

Taking one last peak at Navi the boy decided he may need his hands, and quickly slipped her under his hat. 'She's going to hate me for that..' he though as he moved into and through the log. It was strange, usually when looking through the log he could only see darkness but after only maybe ten seconds he was through to the other side. Looking back he saw darkness again where the Kokiri village should have been.

'There's no time for this now' he thought to himself and stepped forward see a long bridge over a small valley below. Everything in front of him was green, even the wood of the bridge was green from moss and yet one thing stood out amongst the rest. "Saria.." he whispered and she seemed to hear him from the other side of the bridge. Link began to step forward and so did she, coming together in the middle and simply staring at each other for a moment.

Saria's green hair represented every detail of the forest's life, bright and alive and even now when every other Kokiri wept she stood strong in front of Link. Her pale skin stood in contrast to her darker green clothing, making every detail stand out to the boy. "Saria, I..." Link couldn't find the words to say that he was leaving. Saria was his best friend; she was the only one who truly understood him. All the other Kokiri would live their lives around the fairy-less boy while Saria would work to involve him and play with him.

Link expected her to yell at him, to get mad at him but instead his friend simply stood there with her usual smile missing from her lips. Seeing Saria not smiling was harder for him than anything that she could have said. And yet she did speak, softly saying "You're leaving?.." Link nodded softly, trying to keep from moving forward to comfort her.

Saria's focus drifted down to the ground and she began fidgeting. As if there were something she wanted to say but couldn't. Link felt movement under his hat and gave an internal groan. Why now Navi.. Although as if the blue fairy understood, she stopped shifting around. Saria slowly looked up and green met blue, Link couldn't look away as she held her eye contact. "I knew you would leave the forest, because you are different from me and my friends." at this Link frowned a little. He always felt like he was different but didn't want to admit it. After the last day though...

Saria continued, stepping a little closer which forced link to stumble back. She was staring at him, as if trying to read him. "But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever won't we?" Link nodded slowly, more so trying just to please her than anything. He knew that if he left he may never come back. Saria suddenly stepped back as well and reached into a pocked, pulling out something wooden that didn't quite fit in her hands and held it out to the boy.

Link made a cup with his hands in front of him to take the object, as Saria put her ocarina down into it. At this the boy's eyes went wide and he looked up at the green-haired girl in front of him whom had never looked more sure in the time he'd known her. Navi was moving again, Link felt her lift the brim of his hat to see what was going on and he just hoped that Saria hadn't noticed.

"Saria, I can't-" Link was cut off as a soft finger was pressed against his lips. Saria simply smiled, and spoke "when you play my ocarina I hope you will think of me and come to the forest to visit" Link nodded again to her and she continued, asking "Link, close your eyes?"

Link was a little startled when Saria's voice sounded firm and demanding. He knew better than to argue when she spoke like this and simply nodded once more, closing his eyes and shutting out the green forest. "Good, now keep them closed for a minute okay?" Before link had a chance to respond, he felt Navi on his head fidgeting and wondered what was up, and then felt soft lips press against the tip of his nose. "Goodbye Link, be careful."

Link stood in shock in darkness, he knew better than to open his eyes and just waited for Saria to get across the bridge back into the village. 'She… kissed me?..." he thought to himself, his mind running like crazy. After a few more seconds the hero opened his eyes and blue met blue. He didn't know when Navi had left his hat but he did know that she was flying very close to his face and glaring at him. Link stumbled back, but Navi didn't let him get away.

She flew up to him again, with her tiny arms crossed across her chest and cheeks puffed out. "You probably liked that didn't you?" She squeaked, and Link couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. Navi looked so worked up, it was almost cute. She didn't think it so funny however and got close enough to punch the boy in the cheek. Link barely felt it but played along to try and make her feel better.

"Oww, Navi that hurt!" He cried stepping back once again. That seemed to please her as she relaxed a little "What was that for?" Link almost instantly regretted his words as she instantly tensed up once more.

Navi did not say anything; she simply flew over to Link and plopped down onto his shoulder. Then glaring up at him spoke "It doesn't matter let's just go" Link eyed her wing once again, wondering why she kept flying if she knew it was bad for her and it hurt. 'Girls are so weird..' Thought the young boy as he took his final steps across the forest's bridge. They would head for Castle town, hopefully before nightfall. But as Link looked to the setting sun he doubted they would make it. 'It can't be that bad in Hyrule field at night, we'll just find a nice place to set up camp' Thought the aspiring hero as his first foot left the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll keep reading as I continue to post. Please leave reviews as they are very motivating. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**-Mill-Milloz Out!**


	2. New world with new friendships

**A/N: Hello readers, so here is the second chapter of Faithful to the Hero. in this chapter I wanted to try and get more of a realistic feel of Ocarina of time. I really hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing it. It's a little shorted than chapter 1 but not by too much. Also, if you leave any reviews with questions or just PM me I will answer you at the beginning of chapters. **

* * *

As he stepped out of the forest Link instantly noticed a difference in the air, it felt thin and cool compared to the dense humid air of the woods. The second thing he noticed was that there were no spirits floating about as they did in the forest. It was different, new, frightening.. Exciting. Without thinking the boy quickened his pace as he made his way throughout the last passage of trees to a wide opening revealing what he had only heard about in tales. He stopped in his tracks and tried to take in everything before him.

Hyrule field looked absolutely beautiful. It didn't have the same charm as did the forest yet its vast range of grass with the odd tree here and there made Link smile without his permission. As the sun met the horizon Hyrule Field began to glow gold. Link took his first step away from the trees when he heard a voice unlike anything he had heard before.

"Hoo Hoot! Look up here!" Link's eyes darted up to see a massive owl, perched on a tiny branch. He didn't have time to question it however as the owl began to speak. "It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead, that is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!" Link continued to stare at the beast as it spoke, he had no idea how to react.

"Go straight this way and you will reach Hyrule castle" The bird spoke, and Link's ears perked up. That's where the Deku Tree had told him to go. "You will meet a princess there.." 'A Princess?' he thought as the Owl continued to talk for what seemed to be hours, nothing after that initial information proving to be of any use to the hero. He knew how to read a map already; he didn't need to be taught. Finally the owl finished, spreading its wings and taking off into the air. "Good luck young hero!"

As the massive Owl flew away Link had to shake his head a little, unsure as to what he had just witnessed. Looking back out to his original goal of Hyrule field his heart sunk in his chest. The sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon now, and the once golden field began to darken. Link had only been told of the creatures that sprouted at night here and didn't want to wait around long enough to see any. Looking around for any kind of shelter Link could only see Hyrule Castle off in the distance. But even if he could make it there during the night the drawbridge seemed to be lifting from the moat.

This didn't help Link's fear of Hyrule Field's beasts. Even castle town was locking up for the night, meaning he had to fend for himself. The boy stepped out into the field and instantly broke into a sprint in the general direction of castle town. Cave, cliff, house, he simply needed some place to hide or defend. And then he heard the sound that he feared, the shaking of bones. Fear cut through the boy's skin as he tried to run faster now blindly through the was un-natural, as if a black fog had moved in. Usually the boy could see the stars and shadows, but tonight everything was pitch black.

As if the shaking bones were not enough, Link began to hear their voices. "Kill... Kill the boy..." Link Began shaking, every muscle twitching as he attempted to keep running. "Kill the... Boy..." their voices began to mesh, as the sky grew even darker and Link's vision began to close in around him. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where he was going, and all he could see was the moon hovering in the darkness. But then he saw something else, a blue glow..

Link carefully lifted his hat and scooped up the waking fairy, holding her up by his shoulder. Her light was barely anything in the dark but at least he could see right ahead of him. "Navi! Navi get up!" Link felt terrible about waking his fairy companion but knew that she could increase her glow if she tried. The little fairy's eyes began to move, and finally opened.

"Link?.." her blue eyes looked up at his and he instantly knew she was still in pain. But there was no other option. Quickly looking around Navi realized the situation they were in, walking through the dark with no sense of direction. She could also hear their voices, growing louder and wanting the boy that held her to be dead. Without having to be asked Navi clenched her muscles and squinted her eyes, the blue light beginning to grow.

Link began to scan the surrounding area with his eyes, but all he could see now were tiny pairs of red lights that seemed to be moving closer. Feeling his heart clench once again he spun on his heels and began to sprint in the opposite direction. But that was soon put to an end as he hit a wall, and hit it hard. Link instantly thought of Navi, quickly moving her out of the way as his shoulder took the brunt of the force. "Ah-" Link felt something pop but tried to contain himself.

"Link!" Navi cried, her little blue hand pointing out to his right. "Look! A sign!" Link's eyes darted in the direction she pointed and found the wooden sign which read 'Lon Lon Ranch'. That was all he needed to see, Link moved towards the sign and found a small path that led up a slanted hill. Turning to look behind them quickly he saw that the pairs of red lights were moving closer. The closest of the pairs stepped into Navi's radius of light and showed its full body.

The monster looked like a moving skeleton except it had a massive skull and huge claws. The beast was about the same height as Link but unquestionably bigger. The red lights were the monster's eyes glowing deep in the eye sockets of its skull. By the time Link had identified the creature it had made its way over to the boy and Link moved Navi to his right hand as he reached for his sword. Before he had a chance though, skeletal claws flew down at his thigh slicing through his tunic and into his flesh.

Link cried out with pain and pulled the Kokiri Sword from its sheath; swinging at the skeleton. Surprisingly the blade cut clean through its spinal column and each bone burst into a blue flame. The creature let out a shriek as it died but other than hurting his ears it no longer posed a threat to the young hero.

"That wasn't so bad" Link spoke more to himself then to Navi. He pulled the fairy close to his chest which earned him a little squeak but he ignored it. Looking up from the vanishing corps of his enemy the boy's confidence was lost to countless pairs of red lights. A few looked to be larger, up above the rest. "Kill… Kill the boy…"

Out of nowhere an orange glow engulfed Link and his surroundings; some of the skeletons were caught in it but instantly backed away into the darkness. "Hey! Boy! Get in here now!" a girl's voice sliced through the air and Link spun to see an open set of gates only a few paces away. Without a second thought the boy ran through the gates even though with each step he felt blood move down his leg and sharp pain shot through it. As he got through and spun around with sword at the ready Link tried to seem calm in the face of his opponents. The monsters were clawing at the light but would not step into it. He was safe, and felt even more so as the gates closed in front of him.

Link looked down at the fairy in his hands; she was also looking up at him. She looked hurt and scared, her injured wing folded under the other. His vision began to get blurry though, Navi turning into just a blue blob. It felt like the whole world was swaying around him and all he heard was Navi's voice. "Link! Hey! Listen to me, open your eyes!" link hadn't realized his eyes were closed until she told him, and then he heard and saw nothing at all. He was engulfed by the darkness once more.

* * *

"Link!"

Everything was black, but Link felt warm and relaxed. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. He was just fighting that weird skeleton creature...

"Link! Listen!"

And then he was hit but killed it. The light, it drove the other ones away and he escaped into the gate. 'But then what?...' the young hero couldn't remember anything. He was holding Navi, and then everything went black.

"Link! Get up!"

"N-Navi?" Link was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that the fairy was calling him. He suddenly felt his body again, his arms lay by his side and one of his thighs was propped up on something soft. A pillow. Link forced his eyes open, expecting a bright light but instead found the pleasant glow of a torch which was hung on the wall above him. It lit the large room, and the smell of hay filled his nose. "Navi, where are we?"

Link winced as his thigh slipped of the pillow supporting it causing warm pain to move through it. The blood still felt wet, he hadn't been out long. Navi was down by the boy's leg simply looking at it as he moved. He hadn't seen her just standing still like that before, with wings simply resting folded behind her. Navi's body looked like all of the other girls that Link had seen in the forest just smaller. Usually the fairies were always glowing and flying therefore he'd never seen one this close.

Navi looked up into Link's eyes once again, it seemed like every time she spoke to him the little fairy would look through him. Her eyes were not harsh or angry though as they used to be when they'd met. Her blue eyes looked slightly watery, as if she had been crying. "We are in Lon Lon Ranch" Navi spoke matter-of-factly, and Link remembered the sign he had seen out front. He nodded slowly and sat up a little more, again dragging his leg which Navi moved to watch. Link had a clear look at it now, the cuts were still untreated and dirt had gotten into it.

Navi looked back to the boy and continued, adding "A girl named Malon helped us in, but right now she's out with the animals. Apparently the night scares them and this night in particular has been strange." Link nodded and tried to relax a little, they were safe now and that's what really matters. "Uhm..." Navi sounded nervous and Link eyed her out of the corner of his vision. "She said that she will come in the morning, she didn't think you would wake up. Should I go get her?" The fairy's cheeks seemed to get a little red but the boy didn't understand why.

Link's thoughts moved to Navi's wing and he blurted out "No! You can't go out its fine I'll be okay!" The boy looked at her wings which she had started to extend. They now began to slowly fold back down as she frowned.

"You noticed huh?" Navi asked quietly. At this Link couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and replied "you thought I wouldn't notice? I realized that you had hurt your wing back once we'd left Queen Gohma's lair. But tell me, when did you actually hurt it?" Navi tried to avoid the boy's gaze but he was insistent and forced her to comply.

"It was.. As we fell through the web into the base of the Deku Tree" Navi began to pace a little bit on the bed, obviously unhappy with what had happened. "I felt so stupid; I didn't want you to know. The Great Deku Tree, he told me to protect and guide you so I had to keep flying ahead. To make sure that there was nothing you couldn't handle." At this Link frowned a little, she really did think of him as a defenseless child. Navi walked over to Link's thigh and plopped down onto it looking across at the opposite injured leg. "I passed out, and look what happened to you."

"Navi, please stop." Link reached out his hand towards the fairy but kept himself from touching her fragile form. "I'm really fine. It doesn't hurt too bad and it'll heal quickly. I've gotten worse while playing with Saria in the woods.." At this the fairy finally smiled a little and looked up. Her blue eyes were watery again and Link smiled to try and get her to do the same. "Navi, I want you to lie down for a second, Mido gave me some red potion for your wing so I'll apply it for you. You shouldn't fly for a bit after though, alright?"

The small blue fairy looked as if she wanted to argue but couldn't find the words. Instead her voice went soft again and she replied "Link its okay you don't have to do that. Use the red potion for yourself, and just leave a little for me. I'll put it on myself." Link detected that she was bluffing though, and knew that to put the potion on she would have to stress her wings instead of relax them. He shook his head and moved to pick the small being up which she did not seem to enjoy.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" And that's exactly what he did, the boy placed Navi back down onto the bed beside him but not upright. He placed her on her stomach with wings now extended out behind. "Link.." He moved for the potion in his belt as the fairy frowned. "Please, just let me-"

"Navi weather you like it or not you're getting his potion. Now the more you wiggle the more will be wasted." This seemed to work, as the fairy thought of the young hero's own wounds and did not want any of the potion to go to waste. She did not argue, but plopped her face down into the blanket. Link took this as an okay to continue and popped off the lid to the red potion. Dipping two fingers into the potion he used his other hand to hold Navi's torn wing softly as he began to rub the potion in.

Navi squirmed a little at first but soon stopped and complained "It feels cold.." Link just laughed and continued to rub the potion in. Navi continued to speak as he did so, adding "maybe The Great Deku Tree was right about you Link..." The hero stayed quiet and perked his ears up; he didn't want to miss what the fairy said next. "You.. I think you may actually be the one to save us all. And you know.. At first I didn't want to accept that I was to be your fairy."

Link moved to get more potion on his fingers; it seemed to just seep into the fairy's wing. Although already he could see a change, the wing was beginning to mold back together so he continued to rub the delicate surface as Navi turned her head to look up at him and say "now I don't mind so much. I'm okay with it."

Her wing was almost healed, there was just a little more and Link went to get more potion as he replied "Okay with what?"

The blue being moved a little to sit up and turned her back away from the hero causing him to have to reach around to get at her wing. She looked up and him and said almost too softly to hear "I'm okay with being your fairy. You can call me yours now to anyone we meet instead of just 'Navi'." Link stared at her in confusion, but nodded softly. Navi tried to relax and let the boy massage the potion into her wing, thinking to herself 'Am I being selfish?... I'm his fairy. His companion. Nothing more.' What she really wanted was to be able to help him so no-one else had to.

Link finished massaging in the potion and smiled as he leant back to look at 'his' fairy. The small blue girl was going to be okay, and even though it looked like the wing may scar he didn't care about that. "Very well Navi, from now on I will introduce you as my fairy." For some reason the boy liked the sound of that. "Tonight you'll need to sleep on your stomach okay? And no flying tomorrow." with Navi's nod of acceptance Link felt content. But a warm liquid dripping down his thigh reminded him of the wound he'd suffered.

His thigh did not hurt so much as it throbbed, it didn't look so bad through his Tunic. But he had to get a better look and putting the potion on over the tunic would waste a lot of the healing liquid. Link moved to roll the tunic up his leg to reveal his thigh but stopped, remembering that Navi was right beside him. He peeked at her, and she seemed to have a little flush of red in her cheeks once again. "Navi, uhm... Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, not moving her eyes up to meet her young hero's. "If I'm going to help you defeat the Evil King I can't let something like seeing your thigh stop me from being able to aid you." Link understood that Navi just wanted to help, and so he continued to roll up his tonic towards the top of his thigh to reveal his wound.

Almost immediately the boy felt sick to his stomach, the wound was much worse than he had thought. It was not a simple flesh wound, but four deep cuts from his outer to inner thigh in the shape of a claw being torn through his skin and muscle. Link could see his muscles twitch inside the wound but could barely feel them. "N-Navi!" he cried, the feeling in his stomach getting worse.

The hero's field of sight went from red to blue as his fairy flew in front of his eyes glowing as she usually did and grabbed his chin to lift it up towards the roof. Link didn't even complain about her flying, as he saw only the ceiling his thoughts were focused on his leg and not wanting to look as it again. Navi's voice chimed in and she said "close your eyes hero. I will take care of this, please do not look again."

Even though he desperately wanted to argue and tell Navi to rest, he couldn't. After seeing the gashes Link knew that it had to be treated right away and so he nodded firmly. "Just please stop flying. I can spare some time if it means you healing, flying will just make your wing tear again.

Although she did not reply Link knew that she agreed as he felt her small feet land on his other thigh. He felt her step off, and only moments later she was back by the injured side. Without any warning Navi pressed her hands against le boy's sounds and began working in the healing liquid. It stung as the fairy touched his open wounds but soon after would feel warm and tingly. Navi made a few trips back and forth, it seemed to be taking forever and Link asked "how much longer Navi?"

Her response was quick, saying "I'm only done about two of the cuts. I could go faster but you would surely scar." Link did not reply as she continued her work, her small warm hands on his felt leg gel comforting and soft. "just a little more and then you'll be all healed u-" Navi's voice stopped mid sentence and Link rose an eyebrow trying to figure out why. "We're uhm.. We're out of potion Link.. And there's still one gash left. It's the smallest but you shouldn't move to much without taking care of it.

Link sighed softly, his eyes still pointed towards to roof. He found a window to the side of the room and saw that it was still pitch black outside. "How about this Navi, we'll wrap it up and go to sleep then check if this Malon you meet has any medical supplies in the morning." Link looked down to his fairy whom had her little hands placed on either side of the remaining wound. It did not look so bad anymore; at least it wasn't bleeding or pulsating.

Link ripped off a little piece of the sleeve of his tunic and quickly wrapped it around the red cut. This seemed to make Navi content as she nodded softly. "Al right," She whispered before looking up. "I'll go sleep outside then; I'll see you in the morning." Navi moved to get ready to fly towards the door but as she lifted off the bed Link's hand quickly found her foot and kept the fairy from leaving.

"No way, what if something goes wrong with my leg in the night?" Link knew that nothing would happen but he also knew that Navi shouldn't be alone. She seemed so down and upset, which was understandable. And if she were his fairy they'd have to get used to being together 24/7 anyways.

Navi smiled softly and returned to the ground, her cheeks again changing shades. "Uhm.. Link.." The boy looked at her confused. Was she really that upset about being in the same room? "Your hand is still holding my leg.." Link instantly released her, completely having forgotten. His hand held her entire leg from foot to hip and even though he had gotten used to having a fairy around he forgot how tiny they were. Link's face now went red as he hid to push his face into the pillow.

"Well I'm going to bed." He spoke, before removing his hat and setting it down on the bed beside him. His usual routine at night. To his surprise Navi walked over to the lump of hat and looked at it for a second before smiling and lying down on it. Link chuckled; wondering if that would become part of his nightly routine too. He wanted to move his hand under the fairy and sleep with her closer but restrained himself, she already felt weird about sleeping in the same room.

Navi however lay restlessly in the young hero's hat, deep down she realized she was upset that that was the closest she could get to him. She didn't know why but whenever Link was close by she was beginning to feel safe. She forgot about all the bad things going on around them and focused just on them. He was kind, caring, and courageous. He was warm when even the slightest breeze would cool her shin.

He was her new companion, and she would protect him with her life. "Sweet Dreams young hero.." She whispered but Link had already fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Chapter two done, I kind of changed my plans for the story as I went, I keep changing my mind on things. one thing I have decided is that this fic will be slightly Link x Navi romance, maybe not like other fics but in it's own way. you'll see later :) Anyways, please keep reading as I will try to update regularily.**

**Please leave a comment to let me know if you like the story, otherwise I have no idea what you guys are all thinking. thanks! **

**-Mill-Milloz Out!**


End file.
